


Extra Learning

by SunnyD_lite



Category: SGA - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Tag: Doppelganger, teamfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-17
Updated: 2008-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Doppelganger, Sheppard just wants a nice and easy mission. Instead, he gets this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Exploring methods of communication   
> Been a bit since I wrote SGA, thanks to **spiralleds** for a fly by beta, all mistakes (and please point them out) are my own

"Colonel Sheppard, if I might have a word with you after the briefing?"

He noticed that Teyla maintained a distance from him. A flash of patting her on the shoulder in the infirmary made him realize why she thought it was necessary. It was prudent, and despite McKay's constant yammering, he was fond of prudence. At least in his team members.

"Sure, thing. So what do we know about.. ." and onto the briefing they went.

**

For some reason, Teyla didn't speak with him until they were gathered in front of the Gate for the next mission. The one McKay called the "For God's Sake Don't Touch ANYTHING" mission. Like he'd known that the kaleidoscope crystal would turn him into Freddie Kruger. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be telling that story to the Athosians again. Ever.

"Teyla, you wanted to speak to me? McKay just called saying he'd be a few minutes, so we've got time." He shrugged. They all knew what McKay's 'few minutes' meant.

She looked directly at him. Something he was thankful for. "It is planting time on New Athos, and--"

"Do you need any marines to help? We do have some good ole farm boys who would love to get their hands dirty, John Deere be damned."

"I do not know of this John Deere, is he new to the city?" Her back formed an even straighter line. She always seemed to know the names of the new members even before he did, and he wasn't like Rodney, he knew his men, women, those under his command.

"John Deere? Giving up Puddle Jumpers for lawn mowers, Colonel?" And of course today would be the day that McKay's few minutes actually meant that.

He tossed a smile at his teammate, "Sorry, Teyla,"

"It's an Earth thing," she concluded. Was her smile a little slow in coming?

McKay wiggled into his pack and continued his diatribe. "Why are we standing here? Don't we have a mission? Chop chop. Remember, Colonel,"

At this point he couldn't stop himself from lip synching the next phrase.

"Don't touch anything."

Shaking his head, he gave the order. "Dial the Gate."

They had sent a MALP, so knew the atmosphere, gravity etc. were all within normal parameters. No life signs had been detected, but the range at the Gate wasn't that large. And given that the Gate was also the preferred travel method of the Wraith, most villages were beyond that range. Maybe he could get McKay to come up with a way to boost the signal.

First thing, send the MALP back through the Gate; he'd almost choked when he'd seen the price tag on just one of those.

As they were doing so, Ronon muttered a "heads up" and McKay said, "I don't believe it".

He gripped his P-90 and turned away from the Gate. There was a procession headed their way. A procession with all the participants in whiteface.

"I knew Marcel Marceau was an alien! This explains so much. Wait, if he infiltrated the French, do you think these guys will have good pastries?" McKay logic at its finest. But why was Teyla glaring at him?

"Let's get through the meet and greet before you start attacking their patisseries, okay? Teyla." He caught her attention. "You're up." They fell into standard formation with Rodney and Ronon slightly behind him and Teyla.

"Greetings," she began. "We are seeking new trading partners."

The procession also formed a line, and it did look a bit like the Marceau lost world – a few were even wearing black and white striped shirts. In formation, they bowed and then proceeded to--

"They really are mimes!"

"Shut up, McKay," he hissed mostly out of reflex as he stared at six people, male and female, in what looked like an imaginary wind storm.

They transitioned to what looked like farming, and holding out invisible baskets of something. He glanced over at Teyla and was reassured at the slight wrinkle in her forehead that indicated confusion to those who knew her well. At least he wasn't alone in finding this bizarre.

"Yes, we are looking for food to trade," she began only to be faced with the six mimes cupping their right ears and then shaking their heads.

This action was met by a groan from McKay. "They want to converse in mime. Any idea how to mime antibiotics, Colonel?"

"Me? You're the one with the drama award." Banter, banter he could do.

"Drama, as in theatre with words," Rodney shot back. And denying Rodney his words was a bit like stripping Ronon of his knives or blaster – taking away their weapon of choice.

"Try again," he said to Teyla.

As she commenced speaking, the mimes just covered their ears and shook their heads. At least they weren't "la la laing" the way kids did when they didn't want to hear you.

"Let me try." With that Ronon stepped forward and started an intricate series of moves. His arms raise to sketch out a circle, then pushed out. He mimed moving forward with a heavy sack, followed by opening the invisible sack and pulling out items.

"Did you know he could do that? I didn't know he could do that," whispered McKay in his ear.

The crystal incident hadn't changed McKay's distinct lack of granting personal space, but that was just McKay. In response to his commentary, John just shrugged. After seeing the ruins of Sateda, he'd realized that it was an advanced world, but had fallen into the habit of seeing his team mate as his very own Chewie. If Pegasus had taught him anything, it was that things were never as simple as they appeared. Too bad he kept getting kicked in the ass with the same lesson. At least this time seemed to involve less bullets or arrows.

"H'uh, medical supplies. Wonder how he'll do tech support." McKay's murmurings brought his attention back to the show in front of them. With a quick shake, he started to observe the parameter, something Ronon generally did as they played nice with the natives. He glanced at their audience who were all miming leaning but focused on Ronon. At least none of them were yawning.

The Runner moved forward with an invisible armload. One of the mimes tugged forward the invisible basket from earlier. Each did an arm swoop worthy of Vanna White over their respective 'goods' and then shook hands. A bow each and retreat back to their groups.

At that point the mimes burst into smiles and chatter. With a nod to Teyla to start negotiating, he turned to Ronon. "Didn't realize all the skills that went into a Specialist."

"That?" A hint of rose began to color the man's face. "Just kid's stuff. Used to be part of a theatre group growing up. Between archery tournaments." His demeanor suddenly stiffened. "Got company."

Sheppard looked towards the group of mimes to see several others in, thankfully, plain dress but carrying weapons. The weapons were still in holsters, but he kicked himself for letting his guard down a second time off world. Sure, he hadn't been sleeping well since the crystal thing but any worse and he'd take himself off the team for a bit.

"Colonel, may I introduce you to Jorran. He is the head Marceau, their greeting committee. Thanks to Ronon's display they are happy to trade with us."

Just another day in the Pegasus galaxy.

***  
"And they do have pastries!" gushed Rodney during the post mission briefing. "If we could only find coffee and chocolate, this galaxy would be perfect."

"Ignoring little things like the Wraith and Replicators," he found himself adding. Normally McKay was their gloom and doom guy, but everything was unsettled today, so he decided just to go with it.

"It's a ritual they have to ensure that those through the gate are worthy of their attention," Teyla explained. "If you are able to, I believe your saying is 'think outside the box'?"

That caused McKay to break out in laughter and Sheppard struggled to contain his own mirth as the picture of mime in a shirking box played in his mind. A quick look over at his teammate had him pull himself together. "That's a very appropriate term, Teyla. So, they want lateral thinkers."

He turned back to Carter. "Given this crowd, we can do lateral. And besides normal food trades, they do have a decent level of technology, but it's all small items easily hidden."

"Sounds like a successful first contact then. I'll be awaiting your written reports, but for now, that's all." With that dismissal the team began filing out of the room.

"Teyla." She paused for him to draw equal with her. "Before we started you were going to ask me something and I may have gotten a little side tracked."

"Colonel, thank you for the offer of more men. I will let Halling know. However, there are certain things that require my attention." He realized that was no longer speaking to his teammate, but to the leader of the Athosians. "I must absence myself from the team for a few days."

"But just a few, right?" Where the hell had that come from? He must be more tired than he'd thought. "I mean, of course you must attend to your people. Just let us know what we can do to help."

That drew a smile from her. "I know we sometimes speak different languages,"--he'd known that John Deere joke would come back to bite him—"but, if the intention is there, I believe that we will understand each other very well."

So looks like today was epiphany day. He was off the hook, this time. Maybe he and McKay should cut back on their Earth references, or at least asked their teammates about local items. Elizabeth had wanted to focus on communications. Even if he hadn't yet been able to bring her back, he could still live up to her ideals. Plus, if the Atlantis expedition picked up enough vernacular, they could really piss off who ever else SGC sent there way. If it ended up bothering Caldwell, he was all in favor of a little bit of extra learning.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **tamingthemuse** Prompt 95: Mime


End file.
